Another Cartoon
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: After Sandy's transporter is complete she invites Spongebob and Patrick to marvel in it's glory,but things get out of hand quickly.
1. It was an accident

Another Cartoon

"Yes, after days of stayin' in here with no food or water it's finally complete, The transporter 9000 is complete!" she exclaimed holding the square shaped device "Well, it's getting pretty dark, I'll just call Spongebob over tomorrow." she walked out of the lab planning to clean it later. She grabbed two towels and headed for the shower, peeling off her clothes and covering herself with the towel as she walked to the drawer with her night dress in it. She stepped in the shower and let the semi warm water hit her fur.

(15 minutes later)

She sighed as she climbed in bed and turned off the light, glee spread across her sleeping face.

(The next day)

The phone continued to ring as he skipped to it gleefully, he answered " Squarepants residence,Spongebob speaking." on the other line, "Spongebob, It's Sandy. I want y'all and Patrick to come over." she said with enthusiasm. He replied happily " Sure, I'd love to, after all you are my friend."

"Thanks, Spongebob." she hung up, Spongebob ran to Patrick's house and banged on the rock. It opened as the bloated starfish fell to the ground, got up and said "Hey, Spongebob." he answered " Hey, Patrick Sandy wants us to come to the tree dome she said it was scientifically important." the pink starfish stared at him before his so-called brain clicked he said happily "Oh, boy Sandy's house. Let's go, Spongebob." they both excitedly ran down the street to Sandy's house. Seeing them she quickly walked outside with a plate of cookies on it.

She said once they came in "Howdy, Spongebob and Pat. Thanks for coming by on short notice." they sat down at the table as she continued. "I've called y'all here to check out this new invention I made, great isn't it?" she held up the square contraption as they stared at it dazzled, Spongebob exclaimed " It looks just like me." he laughed. Sandy left to go get the cake, as she went inside Patrick looked on the side of the device and saw a crimson red button and said " Ooo, pretty button." and pushed it once Sandy walked out, she rushed towards them and pushed them aside, turned around and said "Patrick, you idio-" she was cut off as the transporter beeped, and a light shot out hitting Sandy as she was sucked in a portal with it. The two looked at each other until Spongebob said "Oh, no Sandy's gone what do we do, Patrick?" Patrick looked at his best friend and said " Well, duh Spongebob we find her and bring her back, it's as simple as kindergarten." Spongebob looked at the starfish and said " I know we'll ask Squidward."

They then ran to Squidward's house and banged on the door screaming "SQUIDWARD,SQUIIIDWARD!" he opened the door agitated "What do you two barnacle heads want!?" they both were talking at the same time until Squidward grabbed their lips and said " Would you two leave me alone! I don't have time for your games, now if you'll excuse me I have music to create." holding his clarinet to his lips and played squeaky notes.

Sandy suddenly stopped in mid air as the transporter stopped, she looked around and saw a 2-d set. She heard a voice say "YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY!" Ren said as he tried to pry the happy helmet off his head, Stimpy smiled stupidly and said "But, Ren it'll make you happy." he pushed the remote control and Ren's face went back and cracked into a smile. Sandy picked up the transporter and it read '1991,Ren and Stimpy.' she looked back at the cat and Chihuahua and said " Wow, and I thought all cartoons were innocent." she pushed the button on the transporter and it shook and flashed. She was sucked back in the pull and brought to another place. She landed in a place that reminded her of Texas, she suddenly saw a blue blur pass her. She looked in the direction the blur came from and saw a pink hedgehog run after it.


	2. Meeting new people

Another Friend

"Sonic, come back!" the pink hedgehog yelled at the blue blur, it suddenly came back a few feet away from the pink hedgehog. The blur looked at her and said "Ames, there's no way I'm staying in one place." he paused and looked over at Sandy after she fell, he rushed to her and asked "Hey, are you okay?" she tried to focus as her head was spinning and murmured "Yea, I'm peachy keen, if ya ask my pa." she groaned as she put her head down, blacking out. Sonic picked her up rushing to the hospital with Amy trying to keep up.

(5 hours later)

Hearing the beep of the heart monitor, she woke up dazed and confused. She sat up and looked around, seeing the two hedgehogs she met earlier with a fox, rabbit, and a bat. Sandy looked at the blue hedgehog and said "Howdy, how'd I get here?" he answered "We brought you, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." she looked at Amy and asked "And you must be?" she responded "Amy Rose, nice to meet you." she looked at the others "Tails." the fox shyly said. "I'm Cream. Would like to come over?" she said happily, Sandy chuckled then looked at the bat "I'm Rouge the bat, but you can just call me Rouge." she answered confidently. Sandy introduced herself, and they all welcomed her.

(10 days later)

She was discharged, once nothing was found health endangering. Sandy was wondering where she'd stay, but first she looked at the transporter and it read '2012, Sonic X' it then fizzed and short circuited turning off completely. She panicked and threw it to ground exclaiming "What just happened, how am I supposed to get home now? Gosh darn it!" she was suddenly brought to a building that looked like a city hall, she later realized it was Sonic who brought her there. He was up at a podium as others were sitting in seats, he said to the crowd "Guys, I have good news and bad news, the good news is we have a new visitor in Mobius. The bad news is she has nowhere to stay until her transporter thing is fixed. So, Sandy we've came up with a plan. Tails can fix this for you and you can stay with Amy until it's fixed." he looked at her, she said to them "I really appreciate y'all help, but it's fine I can fix it myself I'll just stay in the woods when I'm not working on it." Sonic stared at her and said "Nonsense, we won't let you live in the woods. Besides, you might need the extra help. I mean look at it, I don't think it can be fixed easily."

As he said this the transporter crumbled to broken pieces of metal. Tails took it away quickly, to his lab Sandy sighed and looked at them, saying "Fine, I'll stay until it's fixed, but I have to check on it regularly." the crowd cheered. She turned towards Sonic and shook his hand, and proceeded to leave. Amy walked with her, to her house, and showed Sandy where'd she stay, Amy said to her "Well, here we are your room. It's very nice of you to stay. I hope you get used to being here." realization hit her like a brick as she face palmed herself. She said "Dang it, I forgot to pack extra clothes if this happened, at least I'm in my timeline." Amy put her hand on Sandy's shoulder and said "Don't worry, cause were going shopping after you get settled." she giggled as she left. Sandy sighed and sat down on the bed, and wondered what Spongebob and Patrick were doing.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob paced his living room floor, as he thought of a plan to get Sandy back an idea suddenly popped in his head as a smile appeared on his face. He walked to the phone and called Patrick to meet him at the Tree dome.

A/N: This is my first actual crossover, so if there's something wrong advice would be nice, and reviews wouldn't be bad either :D Anyway yes, I am leaving it at a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review. J


	3. The Problem

The Problem

Spongebob eagerly opened the hatch to Sandy's dome with Patrick in tow, he ran inside and up the stairs to her lab. He panted as he looked frantically around for the blueprints to the transporter. Spongebob turned to Patrick and said "Patrick, don't just stand there help me look. We have to get Sandy back." Patrick walked over to the desk and something blue and said "Hey, Spongebob is it this blue paper you're looking for?" he unrolled it and asked "Hey, Spongebob what does 'Trans-por-ter 9000 mean?" Spongebob walked over to him and said "Patrick, a transporter is a thing used to put something somewhere else." he suddenly snatched the blueprints out of Patrick's hands and laid it down on the table reading it. Spongebob turned to Patrick and said " Patrick, I know how we can bring Sandy back, all we need to do is reinvent this thing." Patrick responded "Okay, but how are we going to do that? We're not scientists." he turned back to the blueprints ignoring Patrick's remark.

( In Mobius)

Sandy jolted up once the door opened, Amy stood in the doorway and asked "Ready to go?" she giggled. Sandy answered "Sure, I don't have anything else to do since I'm stuck here. After all I'll just make the best of this, it'll be just like a vacation." Amy smiled and took Sandy out of the house to the mall. A few hours later Sandy walked out of the fitting room wearing a black tank top with a heart on it with black angel wings and a pair of jeans, she looked at Amy who beamed a smile at her. Amy stood up and said "That looks great on you, come on we still have to go see Rouge." Sandy put the outfit with the others after paying and said "Okay, but I got to check the transporter." they left and went to Club Rouge. They looked around for Rouge who was at the bar attending to customers, waited until the last person was served and walked towards and greeted her. She said to them "Hi, girls what brings you here? I see you're getting used to here, doll." Sandy answered "We just wanted to see you, and please don't call me doll." Amy looked at Rouge and said "After that we were going to see Sonic, want to come?" Rouge looked at Sandy and Amy, she replied "No, I've got to get that master emerald, no matter how stubborn Knuckles is." they left bidding her goodbye. Sandy then turned to Amy and asked "Who's Knuckles? And what's the master emerald?" Amy looked at her and answered "The master emerald is a power source for the chaos emeralds, it controls them and it has the power to stop the chaos emeralds for working at all and Knuckles is it's guardian." she smiled at Sandy once they got to Tails' lab. Sandy knocked on the door and waited until Tails invited them in, he said to Sandy "Well, miss Sandy I found the pieces and put them back together, so all I need to do is rewire it and put in a new button with a few adjustments. It should take me about six to nine months." she picked him up and said "Six to nine months, are you serious? I have to get back to Bikini Bottom or else I'll get fired I can't lose my job."

She put him back down and said "Sorry, Tails I kinda lost it didn't I." she chuckled. Amy pulled her by the arm trying to keep her away from Tails as she lunged at him, Amy brought her back to the light purple house she called home.

(The next day)

Sandy woke up and found Amy outside with Cream talking to each other. She walked outside and greeted them, sitting down she said "So y'all are actually okay with me staying here, I mean we barely know one another." Cream looked at her and said politely "Miss Sandy, it doesn't matter everyone we meet is a friend of ours if they don't hurt innocent people." Sandy looked at the six year old rabbit and smiled. She looked up at the sky and saw a bright red craft coming towards her, she was suddenly swept up by it and saw a plump man holding her by her tail. She saw Amy and Cream run after them as it took off. The plump man introduced himself as he said to her "Hello, I hope you're enjoying your stay at the Eggman resort." she looked up at him and yelled "Look here, mister if you don't put me down right now you'll be in the hospital for a month!" he chuckled and said "If you say so, squirrel." he let her go still in the air, she yelled at him "Not like that, ya nitwit!" she was swept up in a blue blur which was Sonic he put her on the ground and charged at Eggman as he said "Egg bots, destroy Sonic." Sonic them rushed at the robots knocking them left and right, afterwards Eggman exclaimed "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic walked over to Sandy and brought her back to Amy. Amy ran to them and checked them both for injuries, she then said "Sonic! Thank you." she hugged him as he tried to pull free. He blasted off after releasing Amy's grip, she ran after him yelling for him to come back. Sandy watched them and looked at Cream for an explanation the six year old said "Mister Sonic doesn't like it when Miss Amy hugs him." Sandy laughed, then brought Cream back home.

A/N: Now, Sandy has met Eggman. I have no idea how she'll meet Shadow or when, so if you could help me with that by writing a review. Stay tuned for more. J


	4. The Nine Month Stay

The Nine Month Stay

'_A whole nine months how am I supposed to stay for nine months, this all your fault.' _she thought as she looked at the transporter waiting for Tails to come, she growled at it as it sat there in a wired state. Tails walked in rubbing his eyes, he waved at Sandy walking over to her he said "Morning, heard you got taken by Eggman. He doesn't give up." she looked at the eight year old fox and answered "Yea, that plump freak nearly killed me, but luckily I had a plan." Tails giggled and said "I also heard that Sonic saved you." Sandy blushed from embarrassment as she looked at the transporter and asked "So, it's in it's wired stage, how long 'til it's able to function?" he answered "I don't know yet, it's better if you just wait and I come to you when it's finished." she nodded and walked out to a forest. Taking in a deep breath of air she decided to train in case of an emergency. Six minutes later Sandy sat down under an oak tree, and saw Amy walking with Cream. She sat up and waved at them, they asked "Hey, Sandy want to come see Knuckles with us?" she stood and answered "Sure, I'd love to." all three of them walked to Angel island, where the master emerald sat glowing brightly.

Sandy looked at the emerald in awe, she rushed up the steps to the emerald. Knuckles stared at her then said "Who are you, and what do want with the master emerald?" Sandy looked at the echidna and answered "Sandy Cheeks, I don't want the emerald I just wanted to study it." Knuckles responded "No way, it's my duty to protect the emerald at all costs." Amy ran up to them and said "Knuckles, it's fine she's a friend. She won't touch the master emerald." Sandy nodded agreeing with her. Knuckles then looked over Amy's shoulder seeing Rouge he growled. Rouge flew up to Knuckles, winked at him and tried to take the master emerald. Amy turned to Sandy and said "We should go, when these two are here fighting over the emerald it can get pretty hectic." they proceeded to leave hearing Knuckles and Rouge argue over the emerald.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob sat in his chair watching the two hundred fiftieth episode of Mermaid man and Barnacle boy. He gasped as Mermaid man dodged an attack by Man ray, the announcer loudly said as the credits rolled "Will Mermaid man survive the endless attacks of Man ray? Tune in next time on The adventures of Mermaid man and Barnacle boy!" Spongebob sighed as he turned off the TV. He quickly ran to Patrick's rock and said to him "Come on Patrick, let's go to Sandy's so we can finish her transporter." they ran to Sandy's dome, up the stairs, and it the lab. Spongebob picked up a screwdriver and Patrick picked up a bolt and they screwed it to the side of the new transporter, pushing the button Spongebob crossed his fingers. The transporter shook and sputtered the exploded, Spongebob sighed and turned to Patrick saying "This is going to be harder than I thought, aw I'm sorry Sandy we can't fix this." Patrick looked at sponge and said "Spongebob, that's quitter's talk, and we're not quitters." Spongebob's eyes sparked as he said "You're right Patrick, we aren't quitters hand me that screwdriver. This is gonna work, I just know it."

(In Mobius)

Amy looked at Sandy as she was climbing the tree to get a red apple for them both. Sandy climbed down with both apples in her hand, she handed Amy one of the apples and took a bite out of hers. Sandy sighed throwing her apple rind in a nearby trashcan, Amy looked at her new friend and asked "Are you okay, you seem sad?" Sandy lifted her head up to look in the hedgehog's own emerald green eyes and said "Oh, it's nothing I just miss my friends in Bikini Bottom that's all." she laughed. Amy smiled and replied "I'm sure they miss you too. Don't worry you'll have lots of fun here." Sandy looked at the sky and saw a dome shaped space building, she turned to Amy and asked "Amy, what is that thing, it looks like the dome I stayed in at Bikini Bottom?" Amy looked up as well and giggled "It's the space colony ARK, that's where Shadow stays. He doesn't like to be visited though." Sandy looked back up at the ARK, she walked away to Sonic's house with Amy in tow. Sonic opened the door once he saw them. Sandy sat down on the plush couch, looked at Sonic then Amy and said "Sonic, Who's Shadow?" Sonic looked at her in shock he answered " Shadow is a frenemy of mine, he doesn't like to be bothered much." Sandy stood up looked on the wall and grabbed a jetpack and took off to the Ark. Sonic ran after her, he jumped up and grabbed her and the jetpack before it crashed into the wall ahead. Amy came up to them and said "What Sonic meant was when Shadow doesn't want to be bothered, he means Shadow doesn't want to be visited or talked to." Sandy looked up at them and said "Man, talk about your natural loner." she stood up and walked back to Amy's house.


	5. The Emerald

Month 1: Spring

The autumn leaves sprouting green again, as the season changed from a bittersweet wind to a nice cool breeze. Amy looked out the window at the sprouting cherry blossoms, she turned around after the door opened. Sandy walked out of the guest room and smiled at Amy, she looked out the window at the cherry blossoms and said "Wow, they're beautiful. I never saw them in Bikini Bottom, but I used to see them all the time in Texas. It makes me wonder if my ma, pa, brother are okay." she sighed looking down at her feet. Amy looked at her and said "It must be really hard for you being away from two places you love. Anyway, I'm sure they're all fine, it's best if you just think about something else." she smiled at Sandy. Amy got dressed and headed outside with Sandy to take a stroll, they both saw an occasional bird fly past and they even picked up a few flowers.

She stopped to check on the transporter and saw Tails with a couple of wires. Sandy walked in and said "Hey, Tails I brought over the blueprints, unfortunately I left the spare blueprints at home." he turned to her and answered "Hey, it's fine I can just work with this. Thanks, sorry if it takes a while to finish putting the wires in I'll try my best to get it finished as fast as possible." Sandy smiled and said " It's fine, I'm enjoying my time here. Take your time Tails." he nodded and watched her leave. After she left, her and Amy continued their walk. A dove passed them by, as they stopped by a lake looking at their reflection in the clear water Amy sat on the ground and said to Sandy " If you think about it spring is a really nice season next to winter of course." Sandy replied " I really wouldn't know, I'm always hibernating in the winter." Amy suddenly stood up and smiled saying "Why don't you stay up this winter it's so much fun, with all the snow." Sandy stood up also and sighed then said " You really think it'll work?" she finished with a hint of happiness. Amy nodded they returned to the house a few hours later talking about other seasons and how it was hard to like just one season.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob kept going back to Sandy's lab each day ever since she disappeared, he made progress each day starting with the wires and moving on to the chips. "Okay, just one more chip, Patrick then we're done." Spongebob said confidently, he soon heard Patrick chewing on something he turned around and screamed "PATRICK! That was the last chip we needed to get Sandy back, and you ate it." Patrick looked at him dumbfounded and said "Well, if you ask me those are the worst chips I've ever tasted." Spongebob groaned and walked out of the Tree dome. Patrick followed him to Squidward's house. Squidward looked out his window and yelled at them "Hey, what are you two nitwits moping about?" Spongebob looked up at cephalopod and answered "We tried to get Sandy back, but every time we turned it on, the transporter exploded." he burst into tears.

(In Mobius)

Sandy saw the ARK once more and curiosity grabbed hold of her as she ran into Sonic and asked "Please, take me to see Shadow, I can't take it anymore." he looked at her and said "No can do, Sandy you'll just have to wait until he comes off the ARK, besides no one goes up there when he's in it." Sandy walked away from Sonic and saw a bright red emerald she picked it up, and went to Amy. She sat there looking at it until Amy came in and said "You found a Chaos emerald, but I haven't seen one in a week." Sandy looked at Amy and replied "It's no big deal, I just found it when I walked from Sonic's after asking him if he could take me to see Shadow." she shrugged and went to the guest room leaving Amy struck with disbelief , Amy ran outside with emerald to Sonic telling him that Sandy found it. Sonic said to her " Don't worry Amy. I'm positive that she was looking for it." she looked at him and said "No, she said she found it lying around."

Sandy went to sleep after Amy came back and left the emerald with Sonic, she wondered if she was supposed to find the emerald on purpose. She dismissed it as just a coincident and told herself she'll worry about it tomorrow.

A/N: Apparently, I'm starting with spring no questions why, okay fine I'm a spring baby. And I love it. Besides that's the best way to start off a season. Review please.


	6. The unexpected hunt for the emeralds

Month 2: Summer/June

The sun beat down on the pavement, as water splashed on the shore. Amy gently crept out of the house, careful not to wake up her visitor. She exhaled with relief, closing the door she walked down the path before abruptly stopping in front of Sandy. She sheepishly smiled and said "I thought you were still sleep." Sandy looked at her with an eyebrow raised saying "Nope, I'm more of a morning person. So where ya headed?" Amy answered walking around her "Oh, nowhere just to see Sonic about that emerald you found a few days ago, nothing important really." she turned around and walked away from Sandy, who was smiling to herself, knowing that when she found the Chaos emerald they'd suspect something. "Well there's no doubt she didn't find it on purpose, you guys don't think someone made sure she find it." Tails said uncertainly. Sonic looked at his younger friend and brother saying "If she was the only one who found it then she'd make a great addition to the team." Amy looked at them both then face palmed herself at their obliviousness.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob looked at the clock, got up, and went to Sandy's. He sighed as he put the last piece of the transporter on it, he turned it on. It shook, sputtered and vanished, he looked at the spot where it was and said "At least I know it transports." he left shaking his head sadly, which was rare for the happy-go-lucky sponge. Squidward checked out his window seeing Spongebob, he thought _' I hate to see him like this, but on the bright side I finally have some peace and quiet.' _he turned back to his self portrait putting in a dash of yellow for the eyes. Patrick came out of his rock running towards Spongebob he said to him "Spongebob, I just the most amazing balsa wood on TV, let's go buy some." Spongebob's frown suddenly turned into a smile he said happily "Okay, that'd be fun."

(In Mobius)

Sandy looked up at the sky clouds floating through, she smiled tilting her head to the side, she saw the same red craft from a month ago. She sighed, got up, and walked away. The craft landed behind her, Eggman got out, ran after her saying "Hey, squirrel don't you want to see Shadow?!" she immediately turned around and looked at Eggman. She walked back and said "Yea, never got to meet the guy, but I'd rather have Sonic take me than you." she continued to walk away, pulling her jacket over her shoulder, she looked at an oak tree, then at the ground, and back to the tree. She circled the tree finding another chaos emerald. Eggman saw this and pleaded with her to give him the emerald, she rolled her eyes at the pathetic display of the scientist. A few minutes later after getting Eggman to leave she knocked on Sonic's door, with the emerald in her pocket. Tails greeted her inside and said "Hey, the transporter isn't fixed yet I still have to put the last five pieces of metal and put in the button then test it, and make another one if that one doesn't work well." she shook her head and pulled the emerald from her pocket. Tails' eyes widened as he took the cyan emerald from her and exclaimed "But how were you able to find the cyan emerald! Sonic, come quick she found another emerald." Sonic zoomed in and stared at Sandy in amazement, he looked at the emerald back at her, and he sat the emerald down next to the other. They started to glow, Sandy left without another word.

Amy looked at Sandy as she saw her green eyes flicker a little, Sandy smiled and Amy said "You found another Chaos emerald didn't you, great. But I'm wondering why you found them and not Sonic?" Sandy replied "Yea, and I have no clue, but I think I'm _supposed _to find them for some odd reason." they looked at each other then burst out laughing, Amy finally stopped laughing and joked "Yea, right like we're supposed to have the all seven emeralds in case of danger." Sandy looked at her and chuckled. The sun transitioned into the moon as the day came to an end.

A/N: Okay, from now on I'll try to think of an idea of how she's going to meet Shadow. I know I've been delaying that but I promise on one month she will meet him. Don't forget to review. :D


	7. The hairy situation

Month 3: Fall/ August

The leaves slowly fell with a soft unnoticed thud. Sonic sped past the tree making more leaves fall, he came to where Sandy found the cyan emerald a few months ago, he circled around the same tree she found the emerald. He looked at the ground and saw a footprint bigger that Sandy's having the imprint of a shoe. Sonic blasted off to the light purple house, he stopped in front of the second door to the right, and knocked. Sandy pulled him inside while Amy waved at him, she said "Sonic, Amy and I found out for some reason _I'm_ supposed to find the Chaos emeralds. I don't know why, but it's creepy." he laughed "No it's not, I found a footprint bigger than yours in front of the spot where the emerald was, so you must've stepped in the imprint not noticing it." Amy looked at Sonic, looked at the window, and opened it. The wind blew in with a few leafs flowing through, Sandy touched her head trying to keep something from moving. Her hand slipped and a hair pin fell to the floor, she gasped trying to catch it. They stared at her in amazement as her long, golden hair cascaded down her back, she winced from embarrassment, Amy walked to her and smiled saying "Well, I always did wonder if you had more hair. It's nice, you should wear it down more." Sandy looked at Amy and said "Yea, I should but there's one teeny tiny problem with that. Ya see when my hair is down I get-" she suddenly stopped as she covered her eyes and groaned, she smiled darkly, starting to laugh manically. She looked at Sonic her eyes turning black, she rushed at him claws bared, her teeth sharper than a blade. He looked at her, slowly backing away, he ran to door out of the house. Amy came behind Sandy with the pin in her hand she pinned Sandy's hair back in place. Sandy suddenly stopped her rampage and fell to the floor in heap.

(At the hospital)

'_Man, I'm never using aunt Rosie's concoctions again. Hopefully I didn't hurt anybody.' _she thought slowly opening her eyes. They worriedly looked at her she looked back at them sinking deeper in the covers. She sighed turned over not wanting to see them anymore as guilt overtook her. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and nodded signaling she wanted to be alone.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob looked at the clock as night fell, he turned over, closing his eyes, he dreamt of Sandy still in Bikini Bottom until she started to vanish, he reached out his hand to her. She was still vanishing, he started screaming her name tears falling off his face. He jolted up in bed and said "I've got to fix that trans-thingy."

A/N: Yep, I made Sandy's hair noticed, and there's a dark side to this squirrel she tried to suppress. As you know in the episode Atlantis Squarepantis when she was split into two parts 'brains and beauty' Review please.


	8. Meeting the frenemy

Month 3: Winter/ December

The light snow fell covering the last bit of green on the earth, trees showing their bare skin. Her eyes fluttered open, she rushed to the window looking at the snow fall, she turned to the squirrel on the couch fighting to not go to sleep. Amy giggled as she walked over to Sandy pulling her up on her feet. Sandy jolted awake from her half slumber, she looked at Amy and said "Well, if y'all think this is a good idea I'll try it." Amy smiled grabbing her jacket off the rack. Amy opened the door and a gust of cold wind hit them both making them retreat near the fire shivering. Amy looked at her and said "Well, a little wind never hurt anybody." trying it again they burst out the door through the slight cold breeze. Sonic passed them by until Amy held up a mistletoe over herself and Sonic. He stopped looked up and ran off again with Amy following him with the mistletoe telling him to kiss her. Sandy looked at the two running and laughed at the display, she turned around and started to walk, her necklace jingling with every step. A raven swooped down and snatched the necklace from her neck, she ran after the raven as it took off. It stopped on a tree branch and dropped the necklace in someone's hand, the raven then fluttered down on the person's shoulder. Sandy looked around the tree, she saw a black hedgehog with red strikes in his quills. She walked to him and tried to take the necklace back, he quickly snatched his hand up above her with the necklace waving in the air. She reached up trying to grab it, she planted her feet flat on the ground and said "Give it back, jerk. My ma gave that to me before I left Texas." he looked at her with an eyebrow raised and responded "I don't know who you are, but I take orders from no one." she growled and pinned him to the tree, he stared at her green eyes while she stared in his red ones. He smirked and dropped the necklace in her hand, she let him go and put the necklace back on. He looked at her and said "As I said before, who are you?" she turned around and glared at him, responding "Sandy, Sandy Cheeks. You're supposed to be?" he reached out his hand, saying "Shadow, I see you've met Sonic and Amy." Sandy looked at his hand and shook it heartily "Nice to meet you, Shadow."

Amy came up to Sandy catching her breath, she said "There you are. Hey, Shadow….Shadow!" she pulled Sandy away from him, he held up his hand in a submissive sign and stepped back. Amy looked at him cautiously and stepped away from Sandy, who was baffled at the sudden intervention, she started to walk away. At that same moment, a chaos emerald appeared in front of her. Amy face palmed herself at how random it was and said "How are you finding them? First the purple emerald, then the cyan emerald, and now the red emerald." Shadow looked at Sandy as she picked up the emerald and shrugged at Amy. He walked up to her and took the emerald from her inspecting it, he put it back in her hand and said "Well, it looks like we've got another tracking device." Amy looked at him and exclaimed "Are you kidding me!" she turned around and walked back to the house mumbling to herself how all they cared about were the emeralds. Sandy looked at him and said "I know we've just met an' all, but really tracking device. You pin head why I ought to!" he smirked at her as she continued to rant. He shook his head and walked away with the raven following him. He turned around as Sandy ran at him yelling "I can't believe you'd label me as a tracking device! You should be ashamed of y'all self." he stopped faced her and said "I didn't label you, I claimed you as a tracking device. Now, go home will ya?" she tackled him to the ground, resulting in the both of them rolling in the snow trying to kill each other. Sonic came to them, laughing at the sight he saw, they were both covered in snow, and inches away from the other's face.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob sat in Sandy's lab carefully putting the button in, he sat back after it was on and crossed his fingers. It glowed and pulled Spongebob in its gravity. He smiled and said "It's working." the transporter spit him back and the portal closed. He groaned and looking at the picture of when Sandy and he went to Goo Lagoon. He smiled and turned off the lab's light, happy as a clam.

(In Mobius)

Shadow muttered "How dare she think she can take me down, obviously she doesn't know who she's dealing with. Me, the ultimate life form taken down by some Texas rodent." he paced the deck of the ARK still muttering to himself. Sandy looked at the window, she said "Who does he think he is? He ain't nothing but an uppity hedgehog. I'll take his ego down a notch." Amy looked at Sandy and sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well.

A/N: Woo, I said Sandy was gonna meet Shadow somehow. I'm so proud right now. Review please. :D


	9. The Raven and the dove

Month 5: January

The clouds darkened once they awoke, Amy looked out the window and sighed saying "I guess we can't go outside today." Sandy looked up from her cup of coffee and responded "You may not want to go outside because of the rain, but I ain't letting a little rain stop me from enjoying today." she looked at the squirrel and shook her head, she then walked in the back to grab them the rain coats. The rain fell softly with a pitter-patter like little kids running around. Sandy looking around smelling the fresh scent of rain. She stopped at a hill, while Amy continued on to Cream's house. She let her hair down and sat on the concrete, she looked up watching the rain fall. She heard someone coming, but didn't bother to stand, she looked back and smiled at little. He looked her, then up at the sky and asked "What do you think makes it rain so much, Sandy?" she looked at him and answered "My ma always told me it was angels in heaven crying and releasing faith unto the world and it's people. So, why are you here, shouldn't you be on the ARK?" he looked down at her, staring in her eyes as they flickered and said "I'm not on it all the time, I only come down here to clear my head or just challenge Sonic." she looked up at him, looked up the tree and saw the same raven from yesterday, she smiled. Suddenly, a dove flew down next her, and connected eyes with the raven, it perched it's self next to it and preening the raven's feathers. Shadow looked at the dove and raven, then looked at Sandy. He walked up to her and held out a Chaos emerald, she looked at him confused, he said to her "Go on, take it I don't need that damn fourth chaos emerald anymore." he walked away once she took it, the raven took flight after Shadow, the dove stayed with Sandy, and she said "Hey, dove why'd y'all preen that raven feathers?" the dove looked her in the eye, chirped and perched it's self on her shoulder. Sandy turned to leave with the dove still on her shoulder.

She burst through the door, soaking wet and called "Amy, Amy!" Amy walked out and asked "What, what happened?!" Sandy looked at Amy happily and responded "Well, when y'all and Cream were walking together, I saw Shadow and he gave the fourth chaos emerald. Also, This dove here was preening the raven's feathers, the one that Shadow has following him. I think the raven represented Shadow, and the dove represented me. I don't know what it means ,but I can 't take it anymore, I have to go aboard the ARK." Amy looked at her and said "What? Let's just go check on the transporter." she sighed walking out of the house to Sonic's.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob looked at the grill, staring at the patty, Squidward looked through the window and yelled "SPONGEBOB! Get back to work, I have a life too you know." Spongebob snapped out of his gaze and laughed nervously before saying "Right, Squiddie old pal." the time passed by quickly once the last customer was served, Spongebob burst out the restaurant, and to Sandy's tree dome. He looked around looking at the transporter on the table. He picked up a piece of metal and a blowtorch. He put the metal over the wires with the blowtorch and wielded the metal into place.

A/N: Well, I'm cutting this one short cause I have school tomorrow. So, please review.


	10. Unexpected Valentine

Month 6: February

Amy yawned, and put her robe on, she walked to Sandy's room and knocked. It didn't open quickly as usual, she opened the door and saw a candle on the table with old papers on the desk. She walked over to the table and looked at something that looked like a prophecy, it was written in Russian. "Hey, Amy. What are you doing?" she turned around and looked at Sandy and replied "I was checking to see if you were up, but I found this instead." Sandy looked at Amy and said "Oh, that it's just something I found on my lawn in Bikini Bottom. It was addressed to me and everything. I took it with me 'cause I knew Spongebob would worry that I was gone, and he'd try to get me back instead he'd find this and it'll be lost forever." Amy looked at her, walked out of the room, and sat on the couch. Sandy said to her "Also, I can speak Russian, so it'll be easy for me to figure this out."

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob sat in Jellyfish fields and watched the sun rise, he looked over to where Patrick would be sitting next to him, but he went to visit his parents. On the days when Patrick was gone or didn't wake up, he'd come with Sandy. He remembered the time when they dared each other to go on dry land and not wear her helmet. He smiled and slept there for a while.

(In Mobius)

Amy looked at her, turned off the TV, and said "You speak Russian, I never met any one that spoke a different language. Well, if you count Shadow, he speaks German." Sandy looked at Amy and said "Wait, Shadow speaks German, but how? I'm sure he doesn't have a German relative." she replied "Actually, he does, his great, great, great grandpa is Hitler. Or maybe it was someone else. Maybe you should talk to him about it." Sandy's face lit up at the thought of going on the ARK, she ran outside to get a jetpack from Tails. Shadow looked out the window of the ARK and sighed, he turned around and picked up a picture of Maria and Professor Gerald, he whispered "M-Maria." he suddenly heard knocking on the door. '_Who's here and how'd they get up here, it must be that faker.' _he opened the hatch, and he said "Now, what fake-" he suddenly stopped once he saw it was Sandy. He smirked at her and stepped aside letting her come in, he said once closed the door "I guess I shouldn't have stopped my sentence." she turned towards him and said "Hey, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted ask you, how do you know how to speak German?" he looked at her, walked up to her and whispered "My ancestor was Hitler, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" she stepped back and answered "Well, if ya count me being Jewish, then yes I have a little problem with it, but that don't bother you or anything, right?" he looked at her and sneered. She shook her head and turned to leave, Shadow suddenly pulled her back in front of him and gave her a peck on the cheek and said "Happy Valentine's day." she blushed and replied "Happy Valentine's day." she cleared her throat and left.

A/N: Okay, I lied. I said I wasn't going to do a shandy part, but I had to, to satisfy my fangirlism. Also, I wanted this pairing to be noticed. Review please :D


	11. Mistakes turn into Truths

Month 7: March

Spongebob's eyes popped open as he exclaimed "Good morning Gary." "Meow." Gary said to his owner. Spongebob walked down stairs to the table where a box of Kelpo sat. Two minutes later he got dressed for work and chanted "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" he stooped at the door of the Krusty Krab and waited for Mr. Krabs to open the restaurant. Squidward groaned as he saw the swarm of customers.

(In Mobius)

She sighed happily as the wind blew through the window, Amy smiled and waved at Sandy as she stretched and yawned. Sandy looked at Amy and asked "What's you so happy like a coyote feeding on a jack rabbit?" Amy smiled once more and answered "I heard that you got a special present from Shadow Valentine's day. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." Sandy's eyes widened and she blushed, saying "It wasn't like _that_ he just gave me a peck on the cheek, that's all. Trust me." she chuckled nervously, seeing Amy smile broader.

Amy tilted her head to the side and said "Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek. You like Shadow don't you?" Sandy crossed her arms over her chest and said "I do not, he ain't nothing but a self centered jerk." she stood up and walked towards Sandy, saying "Oh, please you're just denying the fact you do like him, but you don't want a relationship with him." Sandy's eyes flickered as she stated "Amy, I don't like Shadow. Number one I have a boyfriend, and number two I vowed in the name of Texas that I wouldn't date a hedgehog. I also vowed to my ma, for some reason she doesn't want hedgehogs in the family." Sandy turned to walk out the door. She went to Tails and saw the transporter nearly finished, and the other one half started. Tails walked out and waved at her, she exclaimed "I do not like Shadow." Tails stopped and looked at Sandy and giggled, he said "Oh yeah, Amy told me about that. Anyway, the first transporter is almost finished." she frowned a little and said "Sorry Tails, I only came here to check on the transporter, but instead I took out my anger you." Tails chuckled and replied "It's fine, really." Sandy sighed and left, she walked to the oak tree, and sat under it. She rested her on the bottom of the tree, looking at the leaves flutter in the breeze.

(On the ARK)

Shadow growled as he looked in the mirror, his eyes flashed with anger. He muttered "Why am I thinking of that infuriating squirrel so much? We have nothing in common." _"Maybe you have feelings for her, and you don't know how to express it." _he walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, saying "Shut up, Mephiles. I do not have 'feelings' for _her_. She gets under my skin, but in a way that makes it okay." his sub-conscious (Mephiles) said _"Exactly if she gets under your skin in a way you can tolerate it, then I don't see how you don't like her." _Shadow growled at his sub-conscious' logic. He sighed and walked out the door, falling to Earth.

Sandy stood up and walked to Amy, she looked her in the eye and said "Oh, fine I do like Shadow, but only as a friend. That's it nothing more." Amy smiled and responded "Are you sure you only like him as a _friend_?" she growled a little and said "Yes, he's just a friend, that's it."

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob walked to Patrick's rock and knocked, the rock opened and Patrick said "Hey, Spongebob. What's up?" Spongebob looked at him and said "Patrick, I haven't even gotten a breakthrough on the transporter. How are we going to get Sandy back now?" he sighed. Patrick looked at his best friend and said "Don't worry Spongebob, I'll help you." Spongebob smiled. They raced to Sandy's tree dome, a few minutes later it was complete. Spongebob and Patrick left happily, they planned to test it tomorrow.

A/N: As I said before, I tried not to make it shandy. But I can't take it, if I don't make it shandy, I'll explode. Review please :D


	12. Why do i hate and love you?

Month 8: April

He landed on Earth with a crash, creating a crater on the surface. Sandy and Amy looked outside at the crash, they looked at each other and rushed outside. Shadow groaned as he saw two shadows come near him, she jumped into the crater and peered through the thick dust, she yelled "Shadow! Shadow!" he smiled and thought _"Even though we fight she'd still risk her health for me. How sweet, how infuriating. How stupid of her." _he chuckled once she found him. She bent down to him and held his head up, so she could look in his eyes. He chuckled darkly as his eyes flashed he said to her "You foolish girl, you really think you can help me?!" she growled lowly clinching his face and said "Yea, I do _know _I can help you, whether you want my help or not." Amy came back with a needle and thread to sew up any open wounds. He growled and looked up at Sandy, he laughed as he slowly stood up. Sandy looked up at him and whimpered, he looked down at her. Amy looked at the two of them and took a few steps back, knowing something was about to happen, Sandy suddenly stood up and rushed at Shadow. He stepped aside and she flew past him, he quickly pulled her back and pinned her to the ground, he whispered in her ear "I don't like you, and I promise we will never meet again. I swear it." she growled at him and pushed him away from her and yelled "Same to you, I hope I never meet or see you again, got that!" Amy looked at them and felt the tension between them, she ran to get Sonic. They continued to glare at each other, Shadow sighed as his anger sub-sided, he walked towards her and asked "Why do you have to torture me?!" she stepped back and answered "Torture you, I have no clue what y'all are talking about." he snarled at her and said "You fool, it's your fault I feel this way. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't think of or know you." she looked at him and a small smile flashed on her face. Sonic came a few minutes after, he saw the damage they created and exclaimed "Whoa, talk about your tough love." Shadow looked at Sonic and said "Not now, faker. The woman and I are settling a little score between us." Sonic sighed and blasted away.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob woke up to the sun singing, he stretched and slid out of bed careful not to wake Gary. He slowly walked to Sandy's dome, and pushed the button on the transporter. It glowed and hit him as he was pulled into it's gravity, he found himself floating in midair until he stopped. He looked at the transporter, it read '2012 Sonic X' he smiled broadly. He looked around until he heard a crash, he saw Sandy's shadow in the dust. This was going to be harder than he thought.

A/N: Woo, chapter 12, I'm on fire. Anyway, I know this a whole shandy chapter, but at least Spongebob found her. Review please. :D


	13. The end

Month 9: May

"Sandy, are you okay? Sandy, Sandy." Spongebob exclaimed, she groaned as she opened her eyes only to be hit with a bright light. "Spongebob, I'm fine. Nothing a Texas gal like me can't handle." she weakly smiled, her nose twitched as the smell of medical equipment hit her nostrils. Sandy sat up and looked over, she growled as she saw Shadow at the door smirking a little. Shadow's eyes glowed as he sauntered over to them, he said "Well, well nice to see you're okay." Spongebob looked at him and he frowned. Sandy looked at Shadow her eyes burning with anger, she said to him "You're lucky I'm not able to kill you right now." he smiled and walked away, he looked over his shoulder and replied "You wish you could, by the way, who's this?" Spongebob looked at him and answered happily "I'm Spongebob. It's nice to meet another one of Sandy's friends." Shadow looked at the sponge and replied "I'm not one of her friends, I'm more of an acquaintance." Sandy glared at him, turned to Spongebob and said "Spongebob, could you go see if the transporter is ready?" Spongebob nodded and merrily left. She turned to Shadow and said "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you definitely ain't my friend." he bent down towards her and responded "Aw, and here I thought you liked me." she yelled and him "Would you get outta here!" he chuckled and left.

(12 minutes later)

Sandy and Spongebob stood on the platform as everyone said goodbye, Sandy walked up to Shadow and stuck her tongue out at him and he step forward and stuck his out, touching her tongue, she blushed and threw a punch at him, which hit the wall. He chuckled and said "Go home, we'll write you." she growled as Spongebob pulled her back on the glowing portal. They were sent flying through until it stopped in front of Sandy's dome, she smiled at Spongebob and said "Thanks, Spongebob." he smiled back and replied "It was nothing, you would've done the same for me." she hugged him and said "This is why we're tighter than bark on a tree."

A/N: Well, here we are the end of the story. But don't worry there will be sequel. Review please. :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
